


American Stoner Girlfriend

by Mcmckenzie310



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcmckenzie310/pseuds/Mcmckenzie310
Summary: Poems dedicated to the infamous Scotsman
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Red- I have a heart, if you cringe I don’t care!! Lol

High above the smoke filled clouds 

I wander through stars, I found out you know about 

I feel their glow and beauty so distant

But feel so close like I couldn’t miss it 

So I reach out my hands out as if to clasp them 

Clusters of brilliance and light, like you, put my head in tantrum 

You

Wonderful you, intelligent you, beautiful boy 

You 

That makes my entire body light up with joy 

You 

That I love and adore 

Even though you can’t say millions, I let it slide and ignore 

You

That’s as far as the twinkle in the sky 

You 

That’s the reason I’d never need to get high 

Because it’s you that does more to me than anyone or anything could 

Because it’s you my Scottish boy, you are everything right and everything good 

  
  



	2. Dreamies

Bright in color on her tongue, she swallowed away the worries the day had brought

She sunk to the shower floor and let the hot water fall into her while she drifted into thought

She waited for the sensation to begin, and the worry to end 

Tired and intoxicated she crawled into an empty bed

She whispered hello into her phone and felt the thrill of the voice that answered back 

He dizzied her thoughts and made up for her heart’s lack

He soothed her with laughter and calmed her sad spirit

He asked her about her day and they spoke of tomorrows where they’d be together in it 

She looked to her ceiling and imagined him there

Dreamed of his hands exploring her, everywhere 

She tried to resist but his rugged voice played on her deepest desires

She imagined his physique, and the part of it she most admired

Her body had succumbed to the cherry flavored drug

And the heat created shivers that he encouraged, and at her knickers she tugged

He knew the control he had over her

To her stubborn heart he had the key and cure

She knew her body somehow belonged to him 

And she’d let him lead her to wherever he imagined

She arched her back and brought her knees to her chest 

She listened to way he described what she wanted, because he somehow knew her best

Unashamed of the way her breath hitched

And smiling through waves of pleasurable bliss

Her fuzzy mind was relieved as he told her what to do

How fast and how hard and from one finger to two

She whispered sweet moans and mumbled profanity

She gripped onto pillows and edged the limit of sanity

She whimpered and sighed as she came closer

Her limbs buckled as the heat escaped her 

He laughed as she reached into her nightstand drawer 

Accustomed to her routine and waited as she finished her glass of water

With cheeks slightly flushed she thanked him for his service 

And he graciously accepted her appreciation and continued to converse

They eased into other topics until her lids became heavy 

And he continued to speak and waited for her breath to steady 

Offering her goodnights and asking her to have sweet dreams

The gentleness of his voice made her heart burst at the seams

She closed her eyes and prayed he’d meet her in her sleep

Where distance didn’t exist and their love could meet


	3. Truth is you’re fuckjng amazing, ok

I search for meaning while you seek truth

In time we find 

Our minds collide in pursuit reminiscent of youth 

Hours upon days 

We explore what divides and connects us 

Worlds apart and distance

Are all relative in spite of physics 

For you speak of antiestablishment 

While I speak of capitalism 

You talk of science 

And I believe in philosophical wisdom 

You study me 

While I devour your intellect 

And behind funny words 

You’ve enthralled me without hesitance 

And for you it’s creativity behind a pretty aesthetic

And for me 

It’s that you are sexy as fuck with a dope ass Scottish accent 

But I wonder late at night if I will ever be 

be half as amazing 

As you are to me

And fear slithers in like a diamondback full of venom 

And creates waves of tribulations 

that shatter all logic or reason 

And I wait for the strike of anticipated pain

That curses all eager dreams 

Forcing me to say and do things out of vain

I throw the fits only a child could relate

And I push and I pull 

At heart strings to create a tragic fate 

I gather past hurt and those who have come before

I compare and contrast 

And say things you should definitely ignore 

I sit in puddles of self hatred and blame 

And you swim right to me 

You see through madness and kiss away pain 

You dry tears and ease my broken heart 

And say things so sweetly 

Until my fears and doubts depart 

For I search for meaning inspite of my second guessing 

And you show me truley 

How finding you was an unworthy blessing 

While you seek the truth but clearly don’t see 

The truth is you’re magic 

From your mind to your soul you’re entirely my everything 

  
  
  
  



	4. Kryptonite

She trips and falls over her own feet 

Down stairs and over troubles 

She lays there in defeat 

And here he comes to pick her up

A capeless hero from the shadows 

Lifting her off the ground 

And dusting off her mistakes 

Forming laugh lines in her brow 

And awakes her happinesses slumber 

Everyday she’s lost until he finds her 

And he ignores that he hands his strength to her 

And that the city crumbles around them 

As they tangle into each other’s minds 

His hold on reality loosens 

And she looks to him for something 

And finds she’s taken too much 

That his happiness she’s stolen 

And loving him isn’t enough 

That being someone’s Kryptonite

Is far less romantic than one thought 

And for him to be complete she must save her own day 

She must wait out her troubles and watch her step along the way 

That she can’t bare to see him lose himself 

Even if she has to sacrifice time 

That he gives her everything and in return she makes him lose his mind 


	5. Besotted

My notion of love is now a distant thought 

That love was for the weak 

And love fixed hearts distraught 

That love mended loneliness

And love battled fears 

Of dying alone in solitude 

Someone would miss that you aren’t near 

Nearby to pass time 

Nearby to compromise 

Settling dreams 

Exchanging them for materialistic rings 

Rings that proved you were worthy 

A sign you were possessed 

A social status that someone settled for you

And to him you merely just exist 

Exist in the day to day

That you were the Joneses on display 

Love was a four letter word 

One that whispered, silencing ignored hurt

But love isn’t ego 

Corinthians said it best 

Love is not morality 

Love is not something you can test 

It flows throughout you without consent 

Flooding your soul with hope and rest 

That peace will greet you when you wake

Love is trust and one that forgives mistakes

Love is unselfish and love bleeds out pores 

Love is wishing that you can give him more 

More than what he’d ever want and more than he could imagine 

That you’d be the best you for him and together life is anything you collectively could fathom 

Love is goals shared and inhibitions lost 

Compromise isn’t losing, it’s lovingly gifted at no cost 

Life is rearranged because love circumnavigates your fate 

Love transposes what you wouldnae and would 

Love changes everything 

Love does what you thought it never could 

  
  



	6. lucky

Luck doesn’t exist

So you’d say

But how can you tell me this

When I feel this way?

How did luck not strike that day, you see

When I found you

Or you’d argue, you found me

And how am I not lucky to be embraced by someone like you

Someone who unleashes a storm of butterflies

Someone who makes life feel brand new

You’d argue that luck is inevitable and loss a sliding scale

And maybe you tipped it

That years of heartache was the variance and luck was bound to set sail

That seasons of rain led to greener views

That flooded eyes

Cleared my vision to see your colors and all their hues

That the downswing of tribulations

Led to revelations

That all fall back to you

How am I not lucky to call you mine

Out of 99 losing hands

You’d be the winning 100 in time

Maybe you’ll argue that there is no deviation

That it’s bound to change

That wins and losses are all sides of variations

But I played you so different

With reckless chance

And you are better than every careful thought, is that irrelevant?

I’ll admit, I only know what half these words mean

Mean- an average

And you know when you speak this way I get a bit weak in the knees

An average- something that we clearly are not

An average story

We are, most definitely, not the average plot

But luck be lost as we proceed ahead

Luck wont separate the distant

Luck wont be what lays in my bed

Luck doesn’t gravitate the moon or sun

Maybe the gravity pull you create

Is what will make you the one

And hope flirts with luck as we deviate from these words

And you may argue, “I better be”

But I hope I am lucky enough to be your one, in turn

That we are lucky enough to see things unfold

That you and I set sail for adventure

And that together we create stories to be told

I hope to be lucky enough to walk through this life with you at my side

That I am yours

And I am lucky enough to forever call you mine


	7. Someday

Someday across the room

You’ll be there

My heart in bloom 

Free from guilt 

And obligations 

Free of stress

And peacefully still in observation

Of the things we brought into fruition 

Of doubts tidied 

And only bodies entangled in friction 

The path we take 

Is unsteady but clear 

The rebound jokes 

Fully in rear 

We laugh away our troubles 

And dismiss sillly mistakes 

We over flow the bath 

And tidy up the messes me make 

Hand in hand

Side by side 

We take the stress of life 

And we take it in stride 

You see me as I am with you, exposed 

And rewire the frayed edges 

And lull me with words you eloquently compose

I calm your worries 

And support your dreams 

Nurture your brilliant mind 

And follow the light in your eyes that gleams 

Through the world we see 

Home is just merely 

Wherever the other may be 

For nights are lonely 

As you sleep 

And pillows sturdy 

Aren’t enough to hold for peace 

Comfort lays a world away 

Future tenses are all the hope 

That calms my heart’s dismay 

Someday is much too far ahead 

Someday is becoming irritable 

A word I dread 

Tomorrow would be better 

Yesterday would’ve been ideal 

But somedays is all we have now 

That someday the spark will be something tangible we can feel 

  
  
  
  



	8. Will you

Fingers trace the outline of my frame

A familiar touch and reflection the same

Thoughts trickle in of you in their place

Your hands instead of mine

Your lips pressed to my face

Will you touch me this way

Or will you be a little less careful

Will you push me to my knees

Or lift me onto a pedestal

Will you savor every inch of my lonely, soft skin

Or will you quickly unravel me

Love drunk exploration in acts of sin

Will you grant me salvation

Pleasurable moments

In reward for my patience

Or will you punish me without hesitation

For making you wait

Will you not let me forget this heavenly sensation

Will my spine curve for your pleasure or mine

Will you push backwards or forwards

Will you spend hours on me so I forget the time

Will you claim every part of me

Knowing its yours

Will you knock at every entrance

Will you come through every door

Will you let me leave reminders on your skin that I was with you

Will you bruise everything but my ego

Will you fuck me until I feel black and blue

I forgot I was alone until I finished these thoughts

And showered away the desire

And rubbed away the tangled knots

Thinking of you and the sweet things you say

The kindness in your words

That I long to take away

To find all the wild you hide in your soul

To feel the heat of your fire

To bury you inside of me, to love all of you whole

Will I long to hold you after you're gone

Will I miss you when you're near

Will I never be able to now be alone

For now, it’s just these thoughts that keep me awake

That physically make me lose control

That make me touch myself, so I don’t ache

But what about when you materialize

Will I lose myself in you

Will I drown in your eyes

The never-ending pull and tug of these emotions drive me mad

Confusing myself with thoughts of love and lust

And fear you will be the best I have ever had


	9. Check Mate

Cross I pass on the dark squares

Dreary in color

Dark in thought

Strategic in plan

Passing time in slow, painful progression

Knocking pawns

Acquiring defeated pieces in mindless pursuit of victory

Cold objects accumulated on the side

Reminders of the cut-throat desire to selfishly win

They lie in merciless dismissal

Abandoned trophies

Cold ivory once full of hope of a different ending

There they reside beside the board

A collection of missteps

Humored in your inexperienced attempt

To agree to even partake

When you were warned

You willingly sat across the table

You choose an opponent to booster your fragile ego

And as a result, had it slowly shattered

As I bat but not one lash

A nearly clear board

I carelessly continue

Unable to see my own demise

Making the same moves, inscrutably robotic in form

Victory just teases the palate, though its presence is unimpressionable

This would be my last

Continuous wins have begun to bore me

To trounce the white stone so easily

Has made it’s vanquish unremarkable

Its annihilation was one I almost pitied

But I did, nonetheless

So while you wonder how I feel nothing

Despite my long-sentenced company

I offer no bond

For I sat before you

Not beside you

And our time has been spent in battle

A battle that was outweighed by our intellectual difference

My mistake was simply amusing you in thought that you stood a chance

So when I part as you fall, remember you once sought victory

You once craved my demise

Now you weep at my departure

And I merely mourn the time wasted across from you

I walk away and feel no angst

My head doesn’t swivel on my tired shoulders

Just holds content in forward motion

Passing the crowd of eager players

As I feign little interest in another conquest

So I set forth to stiller grounds

One uninterrupted by interaction from much but those that need very little of me

And as my gate becomes less tired and my heaviness lifts

The skies open to a new

One of little thought

And strategic rebound

That of wonder and a lust of solitude

Escapades in one’s tempo

To caper and frolic without resistance of another’s hand

No more premeditated moves, or shifty eyes

No more protection of the sought-after crowns

The air to caress my free skin

Bound to nothing

And in need of little defense

Though the heaven’s knew something I didn’t

That the lifted guard would come at such predetermined timing

Timing that is relative and manipulated holds no weight against fate

And I walked towards him unaware

That the defense I would’ve needed to battle against his charm

Was disregarded while I bounded blindly towards him 

An innocent interaction with no intention

Hummed like a melody gifted from the warmest of breezes

Hypnotized by the alien of his nature

By the brilliance in his spirit

I sat once more

Distracted by the something that couldn’t be explained

And my ever-knowing mind somehow needed to understand

What it was he held inside as he, at ease with himself, conveyed

My eyes widened in forgiving light as he casted away the malice of yesterday

I played without proposition

Though the game felt different entirely

And his moves entranced me as his mind unfolded before me

A sadness overwhelmed me as the time progressed

That he’d been wandering this world before

Once a stranger, his familiarity casted a glow throughout me

As I lost my sight in abandonment, I also lost my need for victory

He pushed through every blockade

And lovingly discarded the fortress surrounding my prize

Blocking my exit to safe passage of loneliness

And bishops surrounded a king with no plan to evade them

As I looked at my options, I saw her there bare

Unguarded she still stood majestically

As if captivity by such a worthy contender brought her solace

My lips curved upward in defeat as he removed her from the board

For she was his to take

No boast escaped his lips

Just a simple smile

That he was no longer a stranger and never an opponent was he either

So he moved beside me as I took in what had just been done

And we celebrated my first loss as he took my hand to let me know what I’d just won


End file.
